Posse:Red Dead Rebellions
me5.jpg|red dead wiki property Leader of RDRebellions ALL_DAY21-28 aadefender.jpg|lieutenant of RDRebellions AAdefender property of red dead wiki Bill williamson.jpg|Lieutenant of RDRebllions GrizzlyBaird410 red dead wiki property abe.jpg|Member of RDRebellions Red_Dead_Madness red dead wiki property codered.jpg|member of RDRebllions Codered property of red dead wiki figstick.jpg|red dead wiki property Liuetenant Stickfig24 is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse We are a clan that plays on ps3. We are red dead redemption\revolver characters. If a character has been selected you are no longer allowed to be that character. We have wars, meetings, and play zombies, ffa's, gambling, horseracing, and boxing tournaments. Joining the posse To join the posse you have to be a member from damnation, redemption, revolution, and revolver. LEADER ALL_DAY21-28 Gang Lieutenants Grizzlybaird410 stickfig24 AAdefender Members Red_dead_madness Codered We are willing to make a deal with Yeslek1 and might join forces again if he agrees but today we were supposed to have a meeting just Yeslek1 and my self I, I had three other members hunting in tall trees, close to beechers hope(are HQ), but it would take them a few minutes to come over. So as I was saying, we were supposed to have a civalized meeting, and he brings former clan mates of ours in his posse, they were all at macfarlanes ranch, then they transported over to beechers and tried to ambush me to get me to join their clan again. They had me surrounded at beechers hope so I used one thing I know would make them flee. MY GUN. So I started shooting I was on the deck, they all tried to come over and make me give up, but once i put one bullet in their head, my members came and we started a war. One member had to attend something and one became a traitor and joined there posse. So it was two on seven. But my member came over in the blink of an eye and backed me up. We were killing like crazy! But once we saw the chance we ran for the barn, then we shut the doors and were looking on our maps to see if they were coming... they were. So a member and I faced back to back guarding each enterance we saw. They opened the doors and we poped them with dynamite. Yes they eventually killed us with dynamite. But members left and left and it was 3v3 cause one of our members came back. Yeslek1 kept trying to taunt us saying were the penis clan, but we came out victourious, score us:1477 them:1245 So Yeslek if you get a chance to look at this page and decide to reunite this time just you and me. Also, we had a spy(connfidential) tell us that brotherhood of justice members and yeslek1's posse were going to ambush us three. But we didnt cower, we had already battled once so what will be the outcome of two? Allies: enemies:Yeslek1's cattle rustlers, The Brotherhood Of Justice, Tmoneys crawler zombies american and mexican army, Who_Dat_Outlaw's american army, the up't north cowboys cattle rustlers External links Category:Posses }}